mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman (video game)
|caption = North American NES box art. |developer = Hudson Soft |publisher = JP/NA Hudson Soft (home computers, Famicom/NES) EU Sinclair Research (Spectrum, UK) AU Mattel WW Nintendo (Game Boy Advance) |series = |director = |producer = |designer = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Jun Chikuma (NES) |format = |release = MSX JP July 1983 EU 1984 JP 1986 (Special version) NEC PC-6001 mkII JP 1983 NEC PC-8801 JP 1983 Fujitsu FM-7 JP 1983 Sharp MZ-700 JP 1983 Sharp MZ-2000 JP 1983 Sharp X1 JP 1983 ZX Spectrum EU 1984 NES JP December 19, 1985 NA January 1989 Famicom Disk System JP April 2, 1990 Game Boy Advance JP February 14, 2004 NA June 2, 2004 EU July 9, 2004 N-Gage EU July 23, 2004 NA August 4, 2004 |genre = Arcade, maze, strategy |mode = Single-player |rating = |platform = NEC PC-8801, NEC PC-6001 mkII, Fujitsu FM-7, Sharp MZ-700, Sharp MZ-2000, Sharp X1, MSX, ZX Spectrum, NES/Famicom, Family Computer Disk System, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, N-Gage |requirement = |input = }} Bomberman ( ) is an arcade-style maze-based video game developed by Hudson Soft. The game follows the eponymous character Bomberman, a robot that must find his way through a maze by placing bombs to defeat enemies and open new paths. The original home computer game Bomber Man ( ) was released in July 1983 for the NEC PC-8801, NEC PC-6001 mkII, Fujitsu FM-7, Sharp MZ-700, Sharp MZ-2000, Sharp X1 and MSX in Japan, and a censored version for the MSX and ZX Spectrum in Europe as Eric and the Floaters. It had a Japanese sequel known as 3-D Bomberman, in which Bomberman navigates the maze in the first-person. In 1985, Bomberman was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It spawned the series with many installments building on its basic gameplay. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters As the very first entry in the Bomberman series, this game marks the first appearance of its titular main character , who appears in Super Smash Flash 2 as a playable character. Moves Bomberman's main method of attacking in this game, his s, are used in Bomberman's standard special move in SSF2. However, unlike in this game, the bombs do not automatically explode after being placed; instead, Bomberman must blow up all bombs at once using his down special move, Bomb Detonate. This is based on a power-up in the Bomberman series originating from this game called the Remote Control, though in Bomberman it only allows the player to detonate the oldest bomb placed. Stages Bomb Factory is a stage in SSF2 based on the mazes from this game. Like in this game, the background takes a grid-based structure for blocks and bombs to appear in. Additionally, blocks can be destroyed after taking enough damage, and bombs will explode with a powerful cross-shaped explosion after a certain period of time or after being attacked. Music A custom rendition of the stage theme from the NES version of this game, titled Bomberman's Theme, plays as the main music track for Bomb Factory in SSF2. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bomberman universe Category:Konami